1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass sheets, and more particularly to glass soot sheets and systems and methods for making glass soot sheets.
2. Technical Background
A glass sheet can be formed using a variety of different processes. For example, glass soot particles can be deposited on a rotating drum to form a glass soot sheet. The glass soot sheet can be released from the drum and sintered into densified glass.